


In Which Cas Takes Dean to The Movies

by EddieFook



Series: Skirt!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wearing something different really worked out well for him and Dean. Are they ready for round two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas Takes Dean to The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be a one shot, but you guys really responded well. Thanks!! Here's another episode, maybe one story arc I'll return to between my other writings.

Dean sat on the couch waiting patiently when a hand came next to his head. When Cas had informed him that he would be wearing “something different” Dean’s mind had fused. Then the bastard took one of the cars and was gone all day leaving Dean alone to take care of his frequent erections. It had been weeks since the mini skirt and Cas hadn’t had the chance to wear any of his “different” outfits. First there was the vamp nest, then a werewolf, then they got a lead on Sam (whom they almost found), and finally some douchebag angels tried to recruit Castiel back (who used language he learned from his lover and told them to “fuck the shit off”).

So when Cas casually mentioned he was going to wear “something different” over their breakfast Dean was pretty fucking excited.

The hand wiggled its fingers and Dean turned to his love and lover. Cas was grinning from ear to ear and he looked…the same… Dean had to check twice that he was even wearing anything different, Cas had on his tie, jacket, dress shirt, trench coat, but when Dean looked closer he saw his angel had on a wide, black, maxi skirt.

“I don’t know why you’re wearing all those layers,” Dean said huskily his dick twitching in agreement, “When in a few seconds I’ll be taking most of them off.” Cas’s grin turned lusty and greedy, but when Dean took his hand and went in the direction of their room he stopped.

“I want to go out.” His already deep voice sounding like sex itself.

“Cas, no we can’t do this.” Dean was beyond blushing. If there was a red point on the sun he was past Pluto (because that’s a planet now). The cause of his reddened face and blood rush to another part of his anatomy stood calmly in front of him.

“Dean,” the voice was patient and Dean glared.

“Don’t you “Dean” me.”

“Dean, we’ve done this before.”

“Not like this!” Castiel leaned in to the reddened face and stroked the other blood filled place on Dean.

“Don’t you remember how it felt? I seem to remember you saying it was…hot as…” he breathed in a flushed ear.

“Fucking hell,” Dean moaned back, “Hot as fucking hell Cas, but we can’t…”

***

Dean drove on knowing he couldn’t ever say no to his angel. Why Cas wanted to go to the movies he wouldn’t tell, but Dean knew there was a plan. No matter how silly or out there the beginning was (like the time Cas insisted on going to one of those fake haunted houses and Dean protested because we deal with the real shit and now you want to see fake shit? But Cas had surprised him by going down and blowing Dean right in the freaking closet by a sheet ghost). So Dean drove.

Cas picked out a gory war movie one that promised explosions and gunfire. Dean frowned but whatever the little shit wanted he would get.

“Will you get us something to drink?” Cas’s face to anyone else would be described as stoic but Dean saw the light in his eyes. “I feel parched,” a tiny smirk.

“Anything for you, you prima donna,” Dean grinned, Cas kissed him on the temple and moved away from Dean’s arms saying something about the bathroom and why doesn’t Dean find them some seats in the back row?

Dean was glad they decided to go midafternoon on a week day because there were only two other people and they sat in the front row. He sat alone for almost twenty minutes and was about to look for his angel when Cas walked in his skirt flowing. He sat down gingerly next to Dean, but the hunter just shrugged it off as Cas learning how to navigate in a skirt.

They sat in silence for about twenty minutes and Dean had to look over after Cas had shifted for the tenth time. His face was spotted with red and the movie seemed to be the last thing on his mind. He looked a bit uncomfortable and when Dean looked down he knew why. The skirt was tented so high that Dean wondered how Cas had the restraint not to touch himself.

He leaned over and kissed all over Castiel’s ear. He bit lightly at the skin behind the appendage and moved down Cas’s neck knowing exactly what his best friend loved.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his breath cutting through the gunfire, “It’s my responsibility to take care of you and I forgot.” He turned Cas’s head so they were nose to nose, “Is there any way you can forgive me?” He softly kissed his favorite lips.

“I can think of something,” Cas took Dean’s hand and set it in his lap and Dean’s eyes went wide. This was the hardest he’d ever felt his lover. The dude would make a rock feel like a feather.

“You really like skirts don’t you?” He breathed and Cas just shrugged as Dean went to his knees. He didn’t think of the grimy floor, or how sore his knees would be, he just wanted to be under that skirt with that cock in his mouth _now_. He started by snaking his hands up and massaging Cas’s thighs completely comfortable now with the hairy legs (the first time he couldn’t stop giggling).

“Dean,” Cas pleaded and he wasted no time but like an expert swimmer dove down under Cas’s skirt. He trusted his muscle memory because it was dark in the theatre and with the skirt pitch black between Cas’s legs. It was like a dirty version of blind man’s bluff. When he found his prize there was no teasing this time as Dean took Cas fully down his throat and sucked. He felt like he had a dildo in his mouth because Cas was beyond hard. He worked a rhythm and felt his lover pant and writhe every time he tilted or bobbed his head. Dean could feel veins pulsing on his tongue and he reached down to pop a button off his jeans because he wanted to blow Cas properly and his dick pressing painfully into his pants was distracting.

The maxi skirt was great because Dean could pull back further without the tight fabric giving him little room to really blow Cas away. A hand clawed at his head and Dean tried to memorize everything that had happened that afternoon because he wanted Cas this hard again. He would do whatever to recreate this bliss for his love. He pulled his mouth back to suck at Cas’s slit and he could hear a muffled groan as the legs around his head trembled.

It was when Dean’s nose was buried in the soft hair at Cas’s base did he hear it. It was a faint buzzing sound. He couldn’t hear much over his own heart beat and the sounds of the movie but it sounded like a phone vibrating. He shrugged and pressed his thumbs firmly into Cas’s hips and nodded his head the shaft in his mouth swallowed down his throat and Cas came. The hand left Dean’s head (probably to cover the filthy moans) and Dean was almost knocked over by the intensity. He kissed and felt his way out and grunted in pain when he got up from his knees.

Sensing his discomfort Cas kissed all over the freckled face and pushed his tongue in tasting and licking himself all over in Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hands moved to his favorite hair to push the hot mouth harder into his. He thought his jaw would unhinge since Cas’s tongue was practically touching his stomach. They made out furiously for minutes more but when an explosion on the screen raged around them they woke up in a stupor. Cas straightened his tie, Dean had been holding it so his lover couldn’t pull away and grabbed his empty soda.

“Be right back,” he whispered caressing Dean’s chest and firmly pressing him back into the seat. “Don’t touch,” he pushed Dean’s hands away from his lonely cock.

“Fuck,” Dean watched his lover and best friend and the world’s most perfect man walk away. Cas was going to kill him. His tombstone would read: “Fucked to death by Castiel.” Still, Dean tilted his head, not a bad way to go.

Cas took his sweet time coming back (seriously how long does it take to get a refill?). Dean let out a breath when he saw the love of his life. Cas held the soda but he almost dropped it as he was holding his trench coat as tightly as he could. He set the soda in the cup holder and opened his coat and Dean saw why he took so long. The little shit was hard, so hard he could hang a coat on him. Dean moved to get on his knees but Castiel stopped him.

He slowly opened Dean’s pants and pulled his hard cock out. Dean bit on his knuckles and moaned softly as Cas swiped his strong hand up and down, he mewed out when the hand was removed and watched as Cas turned around raising his skirt up so his naked ass sat on Dean’s thighs. On Dean’s aching cock. His back melted into Dean’s chest but something was different and as Dean felt down he realized what the buzzing was.

“You kinky bastard,” he whispered and Cas tilted his head so their mouths could melt together. Dean flicked the dildo a couple of times causing Cas to pulse and twist in his arm. Cas’s hands ran up and down Dean’s thighs and one ended up in Dean’s hair pushing him in and the other snaked into his pocket to pull out the bottle he’d been using since they got to the theatre. He pressed the lube in Dean’s hand as the other man flicked the dildo again and Cas saw stars. He groaned and Dean swallowed the noise eagerly, their hips bucking together.

Dean waited for the battle on the screen in front of them to really get loud when he reached down and slid the dildo out. Cas grunted breaking away from the kiss to pant against wet lips.

“Oh fuck Dean,” Cas rolled his head on a strong shoulder as Dean fucked him a few times with the plastic cock. When Dean pulled the dildo out Cas sighed and held his hand out. He put the dildo in his pocket and ran the cleft of his ass along Dean’s leaking shaft. The ex-angle felt his hunter’s wide hand come down between them to slick up his shaft. They both moaned when Dean lined his head up with Cas and the brown haired man sank down. They froze and panted, Dean splayed his hand on Cas’s stomach, the other caressing his best friend’s face. They kissed passionately again as Cas started moving, bringing himself up and down revolving his hips, earing mewling moans from his hunter under him.

“Oh fuck Cas, fuck Cas, fuck Cas,” Dean moaned quietly and Cas continued to bounce up and down. He grabbed the seats arm rests to get better leverage and Dean brought his hips up to push into that tight muscle. Dean held onto Cas’s hips, not to even out the rhythm but just to hold on to something solid.

“Oh!” Cas moaned out loudly and Dean clamped a hand over his lovers mouth. They froze when one of the other people in the theatre shifted, but each let out the same breath when they didn’t turn around. Dean still wanted to stay still (even though his dick did _not_ agree) a little longer. Cas, however, had other plans. He flexed his muscles around the thick cock inside him and Dean groaned. Cas turned his head from under Dean’s hand and sank his lips in muffling their needy moans. Dean wrapped his arms frantically around Cas his belly filling with a hot coil. He dropped his hand down to pull at the neglected cock in front of them. The former angel moaned and bit on his love’s lower lip. They smashed their faces together and moved like one body, hips thrusting up at the same time, torsos blended together, pulling one another into orgasm.

Dean came first, balls deep in Cas. He groaned into Cas’s neck and licked the red mark he’d sucked there. When Castiel was sure he’d milked all of Dean’s orgasm he pulled away and turned around in Dean’s lap. Dean grabbed his tie and ass and their kiss nearly broke their jaws as they crashed together. Their mouths were hot and needy and frantic. Dean returned his hand to Cas’s shaft and the hands on his shoulders tightened and hips bucked like mad.

“That’s it, come for me,” he grunted and then sucked down Cas’s tongue again. Cas bit down hard on Dean’s tongue and Dean’s hand was covered in cum. He pulled at Cas more times the body in his arms writhing from the intense orgasm. He slowed down, easing Cas back from the edge and Cas collapsed on Dean’s chest. The hunter licked his hand clean and then held his best friend in tight, rubbing circles into his back.

The credits started to roll a few minutes later but neither were quite ready to walk. They groaned and shifted when the lights came up and Cas pulled away. Dean wanted to bend Cas over the seats and fuck him when his angel fixed his skirt and held his hand out.

“So how long did you have that up your ass?” He whispered in Cas’s ear as they walked to the Impala.

“When I went to refill the soda,” Cas was matter of fact and Dean loved him more. “I put a plug in before we left the bunker.” Dean actually tripped and Cas looked at him in concern. Yup this fucker was going to kill him.

“Where’d you get the stuff?” It had taken a long time for Dean to recover.

“Today, I wanted to try “something different”.”

“I thought the skirt was your “something different”.”

“Dean,” the tone was reserved for when Cas thought Dean was being silly, “I’ve already worn a skirt for you, we already made love in my skirt, so the skirt wasn’t “something different”.” They both grinned and leaned on the Impala, Dean flush against Cas’s chest his palms flat on his car.

“Well I can’t wait for the next “something different”.” He breathed and sank his lips in. The kiss was sweet and unhurried and perfect.


End file.
